


一个宁静的夜晚

by UsqueAdFinem



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Final Fantasy XIV: Heavensward, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-29 03:48:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20428427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UsqueAdFinem/pseuds/UsqueAdFinem
Summary: 微博转发点文（1/12），波波正准备跟美人共赴巫山的时候，格里诺闯来了进来。数字前后有意义。





	一个宁静的夜晚

格里诺推门进了波勒克兰的卧室，泽梅尔家的少爷在自家地盘上从不敲门，他的这位好友早就习惯了。

“波——”名字刚喊出一半，格里诺便发现波勒克兰眼下正忙，一位香肩半露的女郎半躺在床上，手掌探进男人解开的睡袍里，想也知道正在做什么。

“有事？”波勒克兰问，从容地放下手里的酒杯，望向正反手关门的格里诺，身体的某部分可见地挺立了起来。

“我接到教皇厅的文书……”格里诺走到床边，替自己倒了杯酒，靠上铺着羽绒垫的软椅，瞥了眼床上的两人，轻慢地嗤笑出声，“你们两位继续啊，看着我做什么？”他露出戏谑的表情，“难道你是用眼睛来听的吗？”

波勒克兰耸肩，转过头去吻了那女郎的脖颈，手指穿过她垂下的发，绕到背后解开了蝴蝶结，遮挡在胸部的布料如帷幕落下，露出白皙可餐的双乳。

“你想过到别家去领薪水吗？”格里诺欣赏着波勒克兰在那曼妙胴体上的表演，他的友人深谙技法之精妙，手掌摩挲的样子好像在塑造名贵的陶器，唯独让他觉得美中不足的是，女郎的细腰僵硬得像条刚冬眠出来还没有适应春天的蛇。

“你要解雇我？”波勒克兰头也不抬地应着，手指玩味地捻弄着殷红的硬粒，女郎迟迟才反应过来，手臂向胸前挡去，显得不那么情愿。

“难道你打算在泽梅尔家当一辈子的佣兵？”格里诺语调随意地问，紫色眼睛里显然另有所指。

波勒克兰停下手上的动作，冷淡的面容里带着些戏谑，像是在将格里诺的话当做玩笑回应。身下的女郎趁着间隙挣脱了他的怀抱，从方才便开始积累的不适感终于爆发，她睁着漂亮的杏仁眼恼怒地瞪着波勒克兰，胡乱地披上脱在床边的长裙，顾不得重新梳理好长发，就这么带着糊掉的口红夺门而去。

“啧，这么害羞，”格里诺讽刺地笑着，像是看了场滑稽剧，“哪拐来的？”

“酒馆，”波勒克兰看也没看那女郎离开的方向，盯着格里诺在灯下愈发明亮的紫色眼睛，目光充满暗示地扫了眼昂扬如柱的下身，“现在怎么办？”

格里诺轻笑着饮尽杯中的酒，大方地解开衣袍，作势蛮横地走到床边，将波勒克兰按在枕头里狠狠地吻了口，他的腿分在波勒克兰的两边，看起来是主宰床笫的那方，实际却将自己毫无保留地交付了出去。

难得格里诺如此自觉，波勒克兰猜想少爷今天心情不错，毫不推辞地翻身改变了两人的位置，热而硬的柱体抵在格里诺黝黑的腹部，很快得到了同样的回应。

波勒克兰冷珀般的眼睛里呈现出暗流般难以察觉的狂热，是方才那位羞恼的女郎以及所有曾在他怀抱中栖息过的莺燕们没有机会看见的，罕见的化学反应需要罕见的触媒，格里诺的手里就有这样的宝物，除他之外波勒克兰也不知还有谁会拥有。

即使位居人下，格里诺也是好整以暇的样子，等着人来伺候他。波勒克兰吻着格里诺的手指，像是位忠诚的骑士在表达尊敬，可他心里想的，却是任何骑士都不该对雇主怀抱的想法，作为护卫他本该将所有肖想这具身体的人尽数处理，可不知从什么时候开始，他自己扮演了最危险的角色。

格里诺舒服地接受着波勒克兰的服务，双唇移动到他手腕时，有牙齿探出来轻轻地咬他的皮肤，细细密密地好像蝮蛇的尖牙在寻找最合适的血管，可那跳动的脉搏里早就有了属于眼前这个人的成分，只要那血液还从他的心里流出。

“快点，别磨蹭了。”格里诺命令道，他喜欢波勒克兰的体贴也享受漫长的前戏，可他身体的某个早已按捺不住的器官显然缺乏耐心，不停地叫嚣着想要立即得到满足。

“遵命，我的少爷。”波勒克兰放下格里诺的手，却没有立即朝着核心进攻的打算，酝酿美味总是需要些额外耐心的。他用手指梳理着格里诺下身的毛发，低头含住自暗金色麦浪里挺出的前端，一直吞没到深处。

熔岩般的快感在四肢百骸里迅速升温，格里诺的身体本能地绷直，后仰的头颅将枕头挤压成柔软的山谷，没有刻意压制的喘息好像野兽在夜晚低吟，惬意舒畅中带着隐隐的危险性。

波勒克兰是最好的驯兽员，他知道如何才能让泽梅尔家的公牛满意，每一寸拿捏都是恰到好处的，吮吸和啮咬在精确的尺度中交替，将欢愉从前端汩汩吐蜜的泉眼中抽丝剥茧地挖掘出来，寸缕不遗漏地缠绕在格里诺的敏感处。

这感觉就像身陷在柔软结实的罗网中，越是想要挣扎越是被包裹得更加紧密，最后连呼吸都变得急促，心跳的震颤被扩大，敲打在耳膜上好像鼓点般响亮。

格里诺倒没有挣扎的想法，即便波勒克兰是那有毒的蜘蛛，他也是主动地飞向摇摆的诱饵球的，没有人可以让泽梅尔家的少爷做他不愿意的事情，而他想要的也无一例外必须得到，不管是一场欢爱，还是一个人。

手中传来规律的颤抖，热流在地脉里涌动，随时可能爆发出来。波勒克兰退出来，吻了吻柔软的前端，随后再次将那深黑的棒状物按进深处，迎接着格里诺的爆发，也期待着从那张不可一世的脸上看到与平日人前不同的表清。

他自然会得到满足。格里诺骄傲，却从不造作，他不认为与波勒克兰寻欢有何不妥，因此也无意掩饰他的沉迷。

高潮来临时好像意志被短暂地夺走，格里诺感到头脑里有刺目的光炸开，带着灼热而盛大的爆发，好像有金色的星球在眼前闪耀，光芒逐渐熄灭后坍缩成波勒克兰琥珀色的瞳仁，冷彻如冰棱却有蜜色的光融在里面。

少爷看起来很满意，是时候为自己讨些奖赏了。波勒克兰托起格里诺因长期的训练而肌肉紧实的腿，将手指探进高潮过后的身体，仔细地开拓着，并列的手指被轻而易举地接纳，格里诺挪了挪身体配合他，脸上却仍是毫不放松的高傲样子。

“什么喜事这么高兴？”波勒克兰在进入时问，平常格里诺可不会这么乖。

“你猜？”格里诺喘息着，卖了个关子，一反常态地没有将波勒克兰踹下床的冲动，尽管那家伙在最不合适的时间提了问题。

“不说就算。”波勒克兰本来也不太有兴趣，眼下有更值得集中注意力的事情。他在格里诺的身体里进出着，明显地感觉到包裹自己的热量越来越火辣，就连手里握着的皮肤也炙烤过般发烫，细密的薄汗覆盖在上面盈着流光。

格里诺不满地瞪了波勒克兰一眼，但他今天是真的心情不错，没有捉迷藏的念头，也不想考验自己的忍耐。

“我不是早说了吗？我收到了教皇厅的文书。”格里诺将进门时的话重复了一遍，他的眼睛在暗红色帷幔的阴影下眨着，淡紫色的眼睛晶石般透明，藏不住的喜悦浅浅地溢出来，自小要什么有什么的泽梅尔少爷很少在意什么东西，这次显然是例外，“老头子似乎很欣赏我。”

波勒克兰掐着格里诺的腰，进出的节奏稍稍放慢了些，看得出格里诺此番话里的“老头子”指的绝不是泽梅尔伯爵，想到其中不可轻易言说的那个可能，他压低了声音谨慎地问，“你是在说教皇？”

“不错！”格里诺在欢愉的叹息中说，目光落在床幕弧形的顶盖上，像是能看穿那层层织物和横木，一直抵达云霄上的冰天。

“怎么？你要出家当修士了？”波勒克兰故意用戏谑的语调问，看起来十分惊讶，“那我可要抓紧这最后的时间把少爷伺候好才行。”

“滚！”格里诺没好气地白了眼，勾起搭在波勒克兰肩上的腿，在他后背狠狠地踢了一下，“你知道苍穹骑士吗？”

“教皇的近卫？”皇都里无人不知教皇身边那些穿着白甲的骑士，波勒克兰很小的时候便在圣堂里见过他们，那时他还没有力气握起长枪，所以只能依靠布施过活。

“他们给了我委任令。”格里诺颇为显摆地说，身体里的浪潮随之汹涌，快感海啸般高涨，沿着波勒克兰在他身体里铺垫的灼热蔓延。

“我该说恭喜你吗？”波勒克兰的唇贴在格里诺的小腿上，来回地在那褐色的土地上逡巡，握着那腿根的手掌稍稍用力，经过几轮轻重交替的进攻后，是时候来点更刺激的活动。

接下来的所有撞击都正中红心，格里诺被顶得好半天说不出话，喘息起伏得好像连绵的群山，朝着望不见的地平线延伸，在那目光所及的最远处，有什么东西在发光，令他忍不住伸出手去，却正好触到波勒克兰俯下的肩。

“那份文件，签字处，是空白的，”格里诺搂紧波勒克兰的脖颈，贴在他的耳边，话语有些断续，“意味着，我，可以拒绝。”

“你不想去？”波勒克兰咬着格里诺的耳朵，比起软绵绵的温柔体贴，泽梅尔家的公牛更喜欢猛料。

格里诺的手指反击地掐着波勒克兰的后辈，指尖在脊柱的沟渠里留下血色的纪念，他忽然托起埋在肩头的脸，盯着那锐利如鹰的单眼问，“你想去吗？”

波勒克兰没什么表情地回望着他，身体稍稍抬起来，像桥梁一样架在格里诺身上，“教皇陛下指名的是你又不是我。”

“我只问你想不想，”格里诺握着波勒克兰的后颈，十分不耐烦地命令道，“点头或是摇头，别的少废话。”

“没兴趣。”波勒克兰实话实说，朝着他业已寻到的最令人着迷的去处挺进，暴风骤雨般地驰骋着，在温热肉体的深处探索着通路，挖掘着格里诺未曾提过，但他确信从未被品尝过的快乐。

格里诺似乎有话想说，可他的声音被连续不断的进出撞得支离破碎，就连他也听不出自己到底在喊些什么，索性彻底放弃了思考的尝试，专注而放纵地投入到眼前的欢爱中。

高潮摧枯拉朽地到来，夹带着海草般的万千思绪将他裹挟，格里诺的眼前模糊一片，泪水微微地溢出他的眼眶，摇曳的灯光明晦，如在海底仰望天空。

波勒克兰也在同一时间到达了顶峰，他射在格里诺的身体里，退身出来时带出粘稠的白溪，流淌在深色的皮肤上好像奶做的河。

“你想说什么？”他终于有功夫询问，常年的佣兵生活锻炼出敏锐的直觉，不管格里诺将会怎么回答他，那恐怕都意味着眼前的生活即将结束。那倒也没什么太过担忧的，他经历过许多更艰难的时日，不管怎么样他都可以活下去。

“跟我一起去，和我一样成为苍穹骑士，”格里诺懒洋洋地扬起手臂，指尖把弄着波勒克兰不知不觉间散乱的发，没有经过特别保养的发丝有些粗糙，“我是认真的，”他的眼神证明此言不虚，“我明天就拿着这份文书到教皇厅去，找那位长得像个洋娃娃的小总长，告诉他，我要拒绝这份委托，除非他们同时招募你。”

“你觉得他有可能答应？”波勒克兰仿佛听到了什么笑话，教皇厅里面的老头可不比泽梅尔家这位，而他身边的漂亮小伙，也绝对不会只是花瓶。“如果我是那位总长阁下，恐怕会连你那份资格也一起收回。”没有人可以在教皇面前讨价还价，哪怕只是跟他的代理人。

格里诺知道波勒克兰说的没错，自己这么做太冒险了，但他仍是毫不在乎的样子，用谈论美酒与佳人那样的口吻说，“那我也不稀罕去，反正是他们的损失。”

然而不知道为什么，在他身体里蛰伏了许多年的直觉忽然苏醒，他十分笃定地相信，波勒克兰一定会与他一同穿上那白色的铠甲。

至于那位半小时前还在这张床上躺着的女郎，他们谁都不记得她长什么样子了。


End file.
